pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 5, Episode 21
|episode_no = 21 |episode_length = 24:19 |upload_date = February 1, 2017 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPA3-n047Ok |previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary Jeff starts sailing back to the house, following the coast like he and PBG did on their way there. Eventually, he reaches a dead end and gets off the boat, making his way back to the house on foot. Jeff gets on the minecart behind the graveyard and laments that no one is around to push him only more only to find out that he can push the cart himself. Jeff builds the base of PBG's gravestone and goes inside the house to find something to build the cross out of. He decides to build the grave out of soul sand, with the pink wool on the sides and a sign reading "R.I.P PBG, The Omens Got em." Jeff goes back inside the house and hears growling noises from the second floor. He goes up the ladder and finds a zombie pigman and asks if he is PBG, back from the dead. Jeff sorts through his chests and finds some horse armor and realizes he can tame a horse to help him hunt endermen. He goes up and enchants his leggings with Protection II. The pigman leaves through the nether portal and Jeff blocks it off so nothing else can come through. After night falls, Jeff finds a horse near the house and tries to figure out how to tame it while being attacked by several zombies and spiders and a creeper. Jeff then finds an enderman and kills it, finding another ender pearl. He goes back to taming the horse and gets on top of it, but it unable to ride the horse. Jeff then realizes he doesn't have a saddle and gives up on the horse. Jeff continues searching for endermen until he finds two on the beach at dawn. He kills one of them but doesn't find a pearl and tries to find the other one before giving up and returning to the house. Jeff waits until night falls again before he goes out to hunt more endermen on the plains surrounding the house. He finds an enderman but sees a witch nearby and shoots it to death with his bow. Jeff kills the enderman but takes a lot of damage in the process. He continues searching for endermen when he is surrounded by several creepers and zombies. After killing the enemies he finds another enderman and kills it before finding two more endermen around him. Jeff kills the two endermen but doesn't find any ender pearls. Jeff returns to the house and agains waits for night to fall before hunting more endermen. He finds an enderman on the other side of a mountain and vlimbs down before killing it finding another pearl. Jeff kills a group of spiders and a creeper before finding another enderman and killing it, but again fails to find a pearl. After killing one more enderman, Jeff returns to the house with 11 ender pearls, one less than he needs to activate the end portal. Quotes Guest Feature SpaceHamster: YOU CAN DO IT PeanutButterGamer: RIP